


The Shade of Danger

by potterhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead/pseuds/potterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Harry left Hogwarts but Hogwarts still needs him and 7th year Gryffindor Leo will be the one to discover that as danger lurks around every corner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shade of Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress but I'm not sure whether I should carry it on so, I would really appreciate it if you could feedback what you think of my writing, if you like the idea and if you think I should carry on with my story. Thanks.

Leo Hudson wandered about the castle. It was a hot summer’s day and everybody else was outside, having fun by the lake but he had something else on his mind. 

He walked into the library and straight to the year books. He grabbed the one about Harry, Ron and Hermione. They smiled up at him, laughing and looking careless. Hermione was in the middle, arms around the two boys backs, clutching their sides. Even Harry looked happy, which was saying something as this was taken at the end of their fourth year, after he witnessed the death of a friend and the rise of the dark lord. 

It had been two years since they'd left but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was still threatening Hogwarts and that Hogwarts still needed The Golden Trio. The dark lord had been vanquished and most Death Eaters had turned themselves in. The ones who hadn't were being rounded up by the aurors. Sighing, he closed the book with a loud snap causing him to be thrown out of the library by a peeved Madam Pince. 

After that, Leo decided to go back to the common room. Whilst climbing the fifth flour staircase, something cracked behind him and he whipped round with his wand out but he dropped it soon after and gasped for standing in front of him, grinning, was the shade of Lord Voldemort. Yep, something bad was here. 

Jeez, I hate it when I'm right!" Said Leo as the shade pounced inside him...

 

\--Sorry it's short but like I said, it's a work in progress. I really look forward to hearing your feedback! Thanks!--


End file.
